Core A is designed to provide the administrative structure necessary to oversee all components of this program. This program requires the seamless cooperation and integration of investigators at three institutions, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Roswell Park Cancer Institute, and the University of New Hampshire. The core will assure the coordination of these components and will provide for oversight and leadership ofthe scientific, administrative and fiscal aspects ofthe program.